House Hisscarlyss
by Tang Ri Shan
Summary: I've been a fan of Game of Thrones Tv series for a while now, but what I REALLY like are the 'History and Lore' videos that come out with each season, describing the noble houses and various events that occur in the Game of Thrones universe. This is a one-shot featuring the history of an OC I had developed for this series, written in the same style as the 'History and Lore' videos.


**House Hisscarlyss of the Snakepit****:**

Let me tell you a story, but this won't be like the dreamy songs or ancient ramblings you're used to hearing, this is the story of House Hisscarlyss, and how much of it is truth or lies, is something you will have to determine on your own, if you can.

Because, while other houses take legacy, armies, or wealth, as their sources of strength, the Silver Serpent of the Hisscarlyii, draw its power, from words, because a single word can have more value than any treasure, and cause more damage than any weapon. But, like any other tool, words can be turned on their uses, thus every Hisscarlyii is taught at an early age to 'Beware the Forked Tongue', our family words. Ironic, I know, considering the serpent is best known for _having_ a forked tongue, until you realize: who better to spot a liar, than another one?

We Hissarlyii trace our descent to Syrax the Serpent, a confidant of Aegon the Conqueror. Unlike Aegon, Syrax believed that knowledge was the key to success in _any_ endeavor. The more you learn about a friend, the easier it will be to appease them, and the more you learn about an enemy, the easier it will be…to defeat them. Syrax apparently became so skilled in this craft it was said there was no secret he could not learn, and anyone who tried to deceive him, only tried once. The story goes that when the Targaryens learned of this 'serpent', they charged him with setting the stage for their immanent invasion of Westeros, a task that our ancestor would _not_ disappoint. It was Syrax who convinced the Targaryen host to first come ashore where King's Landing now stands. It was Syrax who encouraged that Aegon and his sisters use dragon fire, rather than soldier blood, to answer the defiance of the Reach, the Rock, and the Iron Islands. Yet, at the same time, it was Syrax who also persuaded the Targaryens to accept the surrender of houses Tyrell, Lannister, and Stark, by reminding Aegon that a true conquerer must exercise discipline, as well as destruction, less he soon find himself ruling over naught but ash.

After Aegon's conquest was completed, we Hisscarlyii continued to work to protect and serve _our_ realm, _our_ creation. We helped elevate Septon Barth to hand of the King, ensuring 40 years of prosperity. We worked closely with Viserys, the Second of his Name, to keep the realm united though the reigns of four vastly different kings. But perhaps our greatest contribution after Aegon's conquest, was providing the key that would allow Daeron the Good to bring the Kingdom of Dorne into the fold, finally making the Seven Kingdoms, a reality.

Despite all we had done however, we were never truly rewarded, or even recognized, by the Targaryens for our service. It was only _after_ the Dragon's downfall, that the realm finally took notice of us, when I, Daemon Hisscarlyss, brought my family into the light for the first time. King Robert Baratheon had charged me with investigating a series of disappearances occurring in the countryside around the capital, which I soon discovered to be the work of slavers. Ordered by the king to deal with the problem, I sought aid and found it in the families of the slaver's victims, low and highborn alike. It is amazing how bold the thought of justice, or vengeance, can make a suffering person become, and it is equally amazing how cowardly oppressors can become, when their prey decides to fight back. As a reward for my actions, King Robert, over the objections of all others, raised me to the rank of lord, and granted me dominion over the keep the slavers had infested. He even went so far as to call me 'The Kingsnake'. I never knew if he meant that as a joke, or a compliment, but I like to think that it was his way of showing respect to the Hisscarlyii. Perhaps because he knew that the serpent is the dragon's kin. Ever since my grandmother, Daella Targaryen, became a Hisscarlyii, the blood of the dragon has flowed freely in the serpent's veins, and the dragon's fire diluted into the serpent's venom. Despite this, when the Targaryens fell we did not, and still do not, press our claim to the Iron Throne, though I believe we would be well within our rights to do so. Why? If you don't know the answer to that, then you, like most others, have clearly been listening, not to me, but to my fellow serpents, who have been right beside you all along, whispering…in your ear.

* * *

**And Cut!**

**As mentioned in the summary, I enjoyed watching Game of Thrones, but more so for the setting than the actual storyline presented in the TV series. I was a big fan of Game of Thrones Ascent (shame it's been taken down now), and used the storylines there as the basis for my own OC. I DO have a storyline that goes with this, but I'm not sure I'll be posing it, unless...of course...you REALLY want me to. **

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
